Episode 76: GONE FISHING w/ DADS!
OVERVIEW Episode #76 of Everything, Now! aired on September 18, 2019 ''and ran for ''2 hrs and 27 min. It was developed as a "character hangout" type of episode. CHARACTERS Marv & Allen Marv & Allen (Sydney & Julie) are two men who are about to become fathers. They decide to go on a fishing trip in order to prepare for faherhood with the help of the chat. AquaDad & The Three Fish A diver that the chat ends up naming Aquadad (Jake) is ready to move in deep underwater, though has trouble befriending the neighbors; several fish who the chat eventually name Tango, Mr. Romance Bob, and Philip Seamour Hoffbitch (all three portrayed by Alex). SEGMENTS Donation Goals Each donation goal completion got the two new dads to say some Dad Jokes, which at least make them laugh hysterically for a short while. Fatherhood Preparation p.1 Marv & Allen practice giving "talks" to their kids, over important things like defending yourself from bullies, and talking to girls. They also practice burping and changing diapers. We also learn that they work as baseball diamond dusters and zamboni drivers. They listen to a podcast about fishing and fatherhood, which mostly involved the host fighting with his producer who tried to come in. Aquadad's Adventures p.1 Aquadad dances below the surface, eager to find a new home. He meets a fish, who reveals that fish do not have any sense of identity. The chat helps name him Tango. Aquadad asks Tango some questions about what it's like living underwater, which makes Tango uncomfortable. But the two of them dance together and end up having a good time, with Tango seeing Aquadad as a true aqua-father-figure. Fatherhood Preparation p.2 Marv & Allen use an FaceApp-type app to see what their futures as fathers will look like, with each result looking grimmer than the last. They call their wives in a panic, making sure that they still love them, but both wives are busy preparing for the babies. They then put together a pros and cons list with the chat, and there seem to be more cons than pros. They begin to freak out. Aquadad's Adventures p.2 Aquadad lost Tango, and meets a new fish who looks exactly like him. This fish, named Mr. Romance Bob by the chat, tells Aquadad that Tango is likely dead, as fish don't live too long down here. Mr. Romance Bob is a bit of a curmudgeon and is hard to win over by Aquadad, who is ostensibly colonizing his home. But they dance and eventually get along. Fatherhood Preparation p.3 Marv & Allen are now planning a full-scale assault onto their future children, in the hopes of appearing cuter than their kids, and also making sure their wives love them more than they love their kids. They think of insults to dish upon the children, terrible names to give them, what kind of terrible car they'd receive, and what terrible jobs they'd have them do. But, as they practice these things out on a hypothetical birth, they fall too madly in love with their kids, unable to insult them to their freshly born faces. They decide to catch a trout for Allen's wife, then to pack it in. Aquadad's Adventures p.3 Aquadad loses Mr. Romance Bob just like he lost Tango. He meets one more fish, who the chat names Philip Seamour Hoffbitch. As they get along and dance, Marv and Allen's fishing rods catch them and reel them up. ENDING Marv & Allen reel up AquaDad and Philip Seamour Hoffbitch, who immediately begins suffocating. AquaDad throws him back in the water. Marv & Allen are confrontational at first to AquaDad, until he reveals that he finds the merits of fatherhood (which he experienced with the fish) to outweigh the pains. They all relate and are excited to take on fatherhood as a livelihood. Mr. Romance Bob and Tango pop up, alive and well, and surprise AquaDad. Mr. Romance Bob says he's destined for better things than the water, so he launches himself up into the sky, shocking everyone still on land. AquaDad dives back into the water to move in with his friends. The show gets raided with nearly 30 people, so Marv & Allen stick around and tell more Dad Jokes. AquaDad comes back up with the fish, who jump and spin around to entertain the fine folks. Mr. Romance Bob comes back own saying "THE SKY SUCKS", and AquaDad follows suit. Marv & Allen realize that their boat is out of gas. Marv tries to call 911, but there's no response. They paddle their way to shore, singing "Don't You Forget About Me", wishing they could freeze frame in a happy ending, but regardless, eagerly approaching the roller coaster that is fatherhood. EXTERNAL LINKS * https://youtu.be/zkS86GRS-A8 Category:Episodes